With the rapid development of biometric identification technology, the biometric identification technology of which the representative one is fingerprint identification has been widely adapted in various electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or the like. At present, the biometric identification technology adopted by most of the electronic devices available commercially is a capacitive fingerprint identification with a limited penetration thickness, influence from humidity of the fingers, and a requirement of a front-boring or thinning on the electronic device by which a better identification effect is ensured. Meanwhile, a fingerprint identification apparatus is generally placed centrally for the purpose of a better effect of the appearance. Therefore, increase in a screen-to-body ratio of the electronic device is limited when the fingerprint identification apparatus is placed in the front thereof.
At present, in order to increase the screen-to-body ratio, the electronic device may employ an optical fingerprint identification apparatus integrated under the screen thereof. However, the inventor has found there is also a problem that the optical fingerprint identification apparatus acquires the fingerprint image information by collecting the lights reflected by the finger and performing an identification on the collected reflected lights, wherein the fingerprint image information is acquired primarily by identifying respective minutiae of the fingerprint (ridges and valleys of the fingerprint). However, the lights reflected by the respective minutiae of the fingerprint may probably interfere therewith mutually, and the lights reflected by the fingerprint non-minutiae may also interfere with those reflected by the respective minutiae. Such interference with the lights reflected by the respective minutiae is the noise therein. Since the lights reflected by the respective minutiae contain noises, this will result in an error in the identification of the respective fingerprint minutiae, i.e., this will result in influence on the effect of the fingerprint identification.